TO BE WED
by thestorysofar05
Summary: Bella is to be wed to Prince Edward. Both are very troubled, will they be able to be man and wife?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be posting another story because I have not updated my others but I couldn't get this story out of my head! There is no specific time era that this story takes place, it's my imagination! *I don't own Twilight* Enjoy and let me know what you think!~**

"STOP!" Carlisle screamed. "Excuse me, my King?" Riley screamed over his shoulder.

"I said stop! Listen…"Carlisle ordered. Riley quickly stopped the carriage.

"Dear, what is it? What is wrong?" The lovely Queen asked her troubled husband.

"Esme, listen…someone is screaming…she sounds as if she is in pain?" He says quickly as he jumps from the carriage.

"But Carlisle, wait! It's raining, come back!" She screamed but he didn't hear her as he walked in the direction of the screaming. She jumped out of the carriage as well, fully intending on following her husband, just to be stopped by a guard.

"My Queen, please stay here. I will follow him, please my Queen, stay here with Riley. We will be right back, I promise." She nodded and went back into the carriage, anxiously waiting for her husband to come back, wondering what has gotten him so wound up.

Jackson quickly started to follow Carlisle, once he knew the Queen was safely in the carriage. He jogged towards the general direction the King had taken only to find the King arguing with a man twice the size of him, in a doorway of a home.

"I would just like to talk to her myself, make sure she is okay."

"My King, with all due respect, I told you my daughter fell and sprained her wrist. She is fine. Now please I must go and tend to her." The man bowed to his King and went to shut the door.

Carlisle placed his foot in the door way, "And all due respect sir? What is your name?"

"Charles."

"Charles. I have the right to enter your home unannounced if I feel the need. You live in my kingdom and I take care of the people that live here. If your daughter is injured, I cannot let myself leave without making sure she is okay. My conscious could not bare that." Carlisle hated to use his power to get what he wanted but he could smell the strong stench of liquor and the cries he heard coming from the back room, were far more tortured than a mild sprain would cause.

Charles hesitated in the doorway, his hands began to shake and Carlisle was unsure at that moment what he was going to do next.

"Is your wife home?"

"No, she has passed away a few months ago."

"My apologies."

The two men stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to a mere minute before Charles opened the door completely and nodded his head, allowing Carlisle to enter.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked.

Charles face was tormented with fear. "I...I...In the b...back room. My King, I tell you again she is fine." He started to follow his King as Carlisle made his way back before he was stopped by the guard.

"Jackson will stay here with you until I come back."

Carlisle found the room where the muffled sobs were coming from and gently opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked softly.

The sight before him caused him to gasp. I small girl lay on the floor, curled in the fetal position, only wearing a simple cotton dress, torn in many areas. She had blood all over her legs and her faced looked to be purple in some spots.

He walked over to where she lay and knelt beside her, "Miss? Are you okay?"

"Please just make it quick…I'll...I'll do what you want…just please don't…hurt me." She said in pants.

"Miss, my name is Carlisle..."

She jumped at the sound of his name, "King...Oh my…i is…I'm so sorry." She said between breaths as she tried to stand.

"Please don't try to stand."

"I can't…disrespect…my…King," she said, struggling to get to her feet.

Carlisle soft placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. She was so weak, she was unable to resist.

"Dear, it's okay. You are hurt, what is your name miss?"

"Isabella, my King." She said weakly.

"Who hurt you?"

"I fell, I am fine….I just…needs to…rest…." She strained to say before her eyelids fluttered and blackness engulfed her.

Carlisle scooped the small girl in his arms and walked towards the two men in the front.

"What are you doing with her? I told you she fell…I can take care of her" He said as he tried to step towards Carlisle, only to be stopped by Jackson, his sword drawn.

"She did not fall. I am taking her to the castle where she will remain with us until she feels the need to leave."

"You cannot just take her! She is my daughter! I know I have that much of a right, to keep my daughter!" Charles face was started to turn bright red from anger.

"You hurt her, I am not sure how but she is very ill and in a lot of pain. And I know that is not you're right, you have no right to hurt her!"

"She fell; you have no other proof of anything else! I told you I needed to tend to her but you rudely stopped me from doing so! You have no rights to her! She is mine!" Charles face was now turning a purple color.

Carlisle kept his patience, "Not if I choose her to be wed to the Prince."

"He won't want her. She is no good! Trust me."

"She is your daughter and all you have to say about her is she is no good, sir?" Carlisle glared into his glazed over eyes.

"Well the family of the daughter you have wed to your son, is suppose to be compensated. I will expect compensation."

"This is what I give you for compensation. I give you your life. Your compensation is to not be killed by Jackson. But I would watch your back. One wrong move on your part and life is forever over. You have broken many laws tonight, including disrespect towards your King. And this is not a threat, this is a promise. If you as much tell anyone of this night, other than I chose your daughter to wed my son, you will have a slow and painful death."

Charles face was pale white now, "Yes, my King. I understand."

"Jackson, grab that quilt over on the chair and cover her up. It's raining badly out there and I wish her not to become more ill."

Jackson walked quickly to the chair and grabbed the quilt. He walked back and draped the quilt gently over Bella.

"Thank you, Jackson."

Jackson nodded to the King.

"We will now be leaving, sir. And remember what words have been spoken here tonight."

"Yes, my King." Charles said as he bowed.

With that, Carlisle with Bella in his arms ventured out into the rain making his way back his carriage, Jackson at his heels.

As Carlisle approached the carriage he saw riley standing guard outside of the door. He knew his poor wife would be worried sick. "My king?" Riley spoke with a confused expression on his face when he saw Carlisle carrying a small girl in his arms.

"Please open the door, I will explain later. We need to leave now, hurry."

Riley quickly opened the door which revealed a very worried Queen.

"Carlisle! Oh! What is going on?" She exclaimed as she moved to make room for her husband and their new guest.

"My dear, I will explain but first we need to get going. Riley, we are ready whenever you are."

"Yes, my king." He replied back as he shut the door. A few moments later the carriage jolted to a start.

"Carlisle, who is this? Is she okay?"

"This is the girl I heard screaming, her father has done something to her. I couldn't leave her there, I am not sure what all has happened but dear I just couldn't…"

"Did he object? Her father? Are you okay? What is her name? What is his name? Is she okay?" Esme scrambled out, she had so many questions that needed to be answered. She was not sure which one she needed to ask first.

"I am okay, I promise. Her name is Isabella. I don't know if she is okay, her pulse is good but she fainted a few moments after I found her. Her father is Charles, I believe its Charles Swan. Her mother was Renee Swan, the young mother that was kicked off her horse and died of head damage?"

Esme nodded at the recognition of the story.

"Why did he just let you take her so easily?"

"I told him that I would be able to take her if she was to wed our Son, which he was unable to object…"

"You didn't! Carlisle Matthew! How dare you! That is a very delicate decision; one that should have been made with both us and one that probably shouldn't have been made at this moment! This poor child here is unconscious to the world around her and you decide she would make a good wife to Edward? Not to mention that Edward is not in the best mental state."

"Esme, dear! I didn't have any proof to what was going on. I just knew I needed to help her. I may have not completely thought it through but Edward needs a wife. He is beyond the age and if something were to happen to us…well we have no one to take the thrown. And that only leaves one option…the Volterra's would rule. And that is good for no one."

"I am just hoping that marrying Edward is not more torturous for this poor girl. Did he want compensation, her father?"

"At first, but I explained that he had broken many laws tonight. I gave him his life."

"I don't think I would have spared him. I am not an evil soul but how could a father cause so much pain to his own child?" Esme frowned and started to smooth out Isabella's hair as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

It took what seemed like forever to make it back the castle. Once the carriage stopped at the front entrance, Riley opened the door to the carriage.

"Thank you Riley." Carlisle stepped out of the carriage, Isabella still in his arms. With Riley still at his side he spoke, "Riley, we will be in the den. Will you have Mary start boiling some water please? I know it's late, tell her it's an emergency and that I am terribly sorry." Riley nodded and started off to do as he was told.

Carlisle entered the den, "Dear, will you get my medical bag? I am going to go find Jasper to help me, will you start getting her dry? I do not want her catching an illness from the rain."

"Of course dear."

Carlisle first looked in the library only to find Edward, not Jasper.

"Oh! What happened Father? Are you harmed? Is mother harmed?" Carlisle looked confused from his son's sudden outburst but saw Edward eyeing his clothes.

Carlisle looked down upon himself and saw what made Edward so concerned. He was soaking wet with blood, he looked like he had been mauled by a bear.

"No son. It's not my blood. It is a young lady's. I found her injured, do you know where Jasper is? I need his help."

Edward stumbled for words trying to understand what his father just said. "Um...yes. He and Alice are in the sitting room having tea. I'll go and retrieve him. Where shall I send him?"

"The den, thank you son. Just tell him that I require his help. Please try not to allow Alice to come. I do not want to upset her."

Carlisle left quickly, heading back to the den as Edward went to retrieve his brother-in-law.

When Carlisle entered the den once more, he found Mary by the fire boiling water and Esme pulling a dry blanket over Bella.

"Is she out of her wet clothes? Has she aroused at all?" He asked curiously towards his wife. When she turned to answer him she had tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He knew then, that this wasn't going to be good.

"She is hurt pretty bad. The bleeding around her legs have slowed but have not completely stopped and…"

She was interrupted by Jasper running into the room, "Carlisle? What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No it's not my blood. It's from this young lady. She is badly hurt and she fainted about an hour ago and has not awakened since. It's been a while since my medical skills have been used and I was just in need of a more skilled set of hands."

"What happened to her?" Jasper asked.

"I am not sure."

Jasper nodded and walked towards the table where Isabella lay. He pressed to fingers to her wrist, seeming satisfied with what he felt. "Her eye is pretty swollen, as well as her upper lip." He started to probe her head, feeling for any other injuries. He lifted both her eyelids, "Her pupils are reactive." He opened her mouth, "Her mouth is full of blood, we should probably try to get that out so she doesn't choke on it." Esme quickly ran for some cloths and water.

"Is there more?" Jasper asked, seeming to already know the answer as he looked at his father-in-law.

"Yes, I believe she was forced upon." A loud clanging sound startled them both, they spun around quickly.

"I'm sorry! I dropped the kettle lid! I am sorry, my King!" She was shaking and holding back tears.

"Mary it's okay. You did not mean any harm. Continue on."

A moan came from the table. Isabella started to cough, spitting blood as she did so. Both Carlisle and Jasper were at her side.

"Esme hurry with that water! Please!"

Jasper had started to roll her onto her side, "Spit the blood out, try not to swallow it."  
>Jasper could feel the young lady tense as he touched her arms and back but he was more concerned for her airway.<p>

Esme scurried to the side of the table, "Here is the water. I have fresh towels as well."

"Isabella, I know this is scary for you but you are safe. We are not going to hurt you." Carlisle said in a genuine voice.

Acknowledging his voice Isabella started to sit up, "My…King…" Speaking only threw her into another coughing fit.

"Isabella, you do not need to address me as so right now. You are ill; we are here to help you. Now Jasper is going to help you sit up and we are going to try to wash your mouth out with some water."

She nodded, exhaustion showing in her eyes. She was too weak to fight anything or anyone at the moment so she did as they said.

Carlisle held the small cup to her lips and poured a small amount of water in her mouth. "Now swish it around and then you will spit it out" Showing her a bucket.

She started to swish it around but her lips were so sore that she could barely contain the liquid inside her mouth. It started to dribble down her chin, Esme reached for her face to absorb the water but Isabella flinched away, letting all the water release from her mouth.

Isabella felt useless, she was so confused and she was in horrible pain. She wanted to die. She felt her eyes betraying her, but she allowed the darkness to come. Maybe this time she wouldn't wake, she could only hope.

"Lay her back down, Esme please clean her up and see if there is any more blood in her mouth." Carlisle requested.

"Carlisle, we need to examine the rest of her. I assume she is bare under this blanket?"

"Yes she is. I am done here, her mouth is clear of any blood." Esme answered for her husband.

"Esme, if you are able I would like you to stay at her head. If what Carlisle assumes to be true, she may become frightened with two men touching her if she shall wake. If she does wake, we will stop if possible, of course. But I would like you to stay with her, to keep her calm."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"We will examine from the waist up first." Jasper pulled the blanket down to Isabella's waist. Esme turned her head out of disbelief.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well there seems to be extensive bruising on her upper arms and an either side of her abdomen." Jasper palpated Isabella's abdomen. "I don't feel anything abnormal. No signs of internal bleeding. So that is a good sign. The bruises will be very tender but should not cause further harm" He quickly covered her with the blanket. He didn't say it because everyone knew the shape of the bruises indicated to be hand prints.

"Okay, let's move on. " Jasper said as he lifted the bottom of the blanket to expose her from the waist down.

"That one will need to sewn up." Carlisle said aloud as he grabbed a clean cloth and applied pressure to her right leg. Jasper nodded in agreement. "I can do it."

Jasper assessed her other leg and was pleased to not find any other lacerations. Some mild bruising but that wouldn't be fatal. "Carlisle, can you please lift her right leg. You believe she was forced upon. I want to make sure there is no serious damage." Carlisle did as he was told. Jasper was quick with the examination and covered her back up with the blanket, only leaving her wounded leg exposed.

"I agree with your assumption she was taken. Is she wed?" Jasper asked.

"No, I believe it to be her father that has done this or allowed someone else to do it to her." Carlisle said, hatred in his words.

"There doesn't seem to be any serious damage, She will be very sore. Along with the rest of her body though."

"Mary will you retrieve the liquor from the cabinet?"

"Yes, Sir Jasper." She hurried off and was quickly back.

Jasper had prepared his thread and needle. He poured the white liquor over the wound. Isabella moaned in pain.

"Shh my dear, it's going to be okay. Shh.."Esme tried to calm her, stroking her hair.

Jasper worked quickly but efficiently. Isabella moaned in pain only a few times but never was fully aware.

"Esme will you be staying with her?"

"Yes, as will I." Carlisle answered.

"Okay, you will need to keep fluids in her." He pulled a packet of herbs from his bag. "Make her some calming tea; it will help with the pain and…"

He was interrupted by the argument just outside of the den. "Edward! Let me go in there! I want to help!" Alice screamed.

"Father said you are not to go in." Edward said calmly.

Alice was Carlisle and Esme's daughter, who was also married to Jasper.

"I am going in! You cannot stop me! What? Are you going to wrestle your pregnant sister to the ground?"

There was only silence.

"That's what I thought!" Alice screamed as she barged through the door, Edward following behind. An apologetic look across his face, "Father, Jasper. I am so sorry! There was no stopping her."

"It's okay." Car isle said.

"What is going on? Oh no! What happened?" Alice brought her hand to her mouth in shock as she looks down at the badly bruised young lady on the table in front of her.

"She was assaulted Alice. Your father brought her back here to be taken care of." Esme omitted the part where Carlisle declared that this young lady would wed Edward.

"Is she okay?" It was not Alice who had asked, it was Edward.

"Yes my son. She is going to be hurting for sometime but she is going to stay here until further notice."

"Alice, maybe you can help your Mother bathe and dress Isabella while I talk to your Father outside." Jasper asked.

"Of course, I will go grab a nightgown and some fresh towels." Alice quickly left the room.

Edward stood frozen, leaning against the wall. His face hard, not blinking.

"Edward honey? Are you okay?" Esme asked concerned.

Edward lifted his eyes to look at his caring mother, "Of course. I am fine. I need to head to my quarters. I need to leave early, before sunrise. Emmett and I have a tournament to attend to in Barsem." With that, he quickly left the room. Unable to stand the sight of the badly injured young lady, it brought too many horrific memories to the front of his mind.

"Sir, I would like to speak to you privately."

"Of course, Esme please make sure she is bathed properly and dressed. When I return we shall take her to the guest quarters where we both shall stay with her through the night."

Sir Jasper and King Carlisle walked quietly towards his office.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"Carlisle, is this going to cause some trouble for us? The kingdom? What type of trouble is she in? Where did you find her?"

"I heard screaming when Esme and I were heading back from town. I went to find the source. Her father answered the door and wouldn't let me in. He was terribly rude. I could still hear her tortured sobs coming from the back of them room. He said she had fallen and that she was okay. I used my position to enter his home and check for myself. I didn't have any proof of what he had done then…

"Then how did you take her without confrontation from her father? I know you are King but that is still kidnapping and if word got out, we could have a problem on our hands, sir."

"I know…that is why I had told her father that I had chosen her to be wed to Edward."

"You what? Do you think that is a good idea?"

"I know of Isabella and her mother. I really didn't know much of her father but her mother had passed away a few months ago. Isabella is an aid at the school and helps with the group home. I don't plan on telling Edward until he comes back from his tournament from Barsem."

"What about Isabella? He is going to be furious, I am not sure he is going to be able to deal with this."

"Jasper it's been 5 years. He is 25 years of age. He is beyond the age to be required to have a wife. If something were to happen to me, Voterra's would run the kingdom and we both now that is out of the question. What happened to Tanya and Elizabeth was horrific but I cannot allow the people of my kingdom be in any form of danger. He needs to be wed by first snow fall…"

"What? That is roughly 3 weeks, if we are lucky! Will Isabella be able to handle this? She is going to be in an ill condition for awhile. What will you do if she refuses?"

"She can't."

"Okay I know she legally can't refuse but are you really going to force her to be with a man if she is not ready to?"

"Jasper, I have not thought this all through. What other option does she have? To go back to her abusive father? I have waited for Edward to choose a new bride but he has not given any interest in anyone except his one night lays and of course none of them are worthy of royalty. We will keep the rape quiet for now. We are not sure what has happened and I don't believe one to be impure unless it is wanted and I don't believe that Isabella wanted what has happened to her tonight."

"I understand, My King."

"Now I am going to go be with my wife and Isabella. Please get Alice to bed, she always puts too much on herself and I know she will fight to be with her but she needs to rest." With that Carlisle and Jasper left and headed back towards the den.

Mary passed them carrying away a kettle of water. Carlisle assumed that they were done bathing Isabella and Mary was now disposing of the water.

"How is she doing?" Carlisle asked as they entered the den.

"She woke up for a few minutes. I don't think she was aware of her surroundings but I did get some calming tea in her, she is having trouble with that lip though. Half of it spilled out. But we have her cleaned up and dressed."

Carlisle walked over to pick up Isabella before Esme stopped him, "Dear, you are covered with blood. Maybe Jasper shall carry her? You need to bathe also. Just toss those clothes, they are soiled and will not be able to be made clean."

"Of course, Jasper?"

"Yes, My King. Alice will you meet me in our quarters please? I shall be there in a bit."

"Yes." Alice answered. She looked tired; Jasper knew that this had taken its toll on her.

"Esme will you grab my bag and bring it with?"

Esme nodded.

Jasper gently picked up Isabella from that wooden table and walked carefully to the guest carters, trying not to jostle her too much. She did not wake once; he hoped that it was the calming tea and not something more serious.

Jasper laid her on the bed carefully and Esme tucked her in with a mound of blankets that was sure to keep her warm. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a glass vial.

"Try to keep giving her some of the calming tea but if things get too hard for her in the night take this syrup and rub it on the inside of her bottom lip. It's a heavy pain medication. Carlisle will know how to use it if you have any questions. If you need anything please don't be afraid to send for me, although I know she is in capable hands with Carlisle. He underestimates himself."

"Thank you dear. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Did you tell Alice about the rape?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh heavens no! I know she is already upset about this, I did not want any more stress for her or the babies."

"Thank you Esme. I do get very worried about her sometimes, she does too much but she won't listen to reason and rest. I talked to Carlisle and we agreed not to mention the rape to anyone, specifically Edward. We are not completely sure what happened and now that I know they will be wed in a few short weeks, it makes it even more stressful. This is going to be a very delicate situation."

"Yes, thank you for everything again."

"Of course, my Queen." With a nod, he left to attend to his wife.

Carlisle arrived shortly after in clean, comfortable attire.

"Dear, maybe you should rest. I will stay up. You can sleep in the other bed and I will wake you if something changes."

"I am fine."

"Esme, please. You do not need to risk your health. You need to rest, I promise to wake you."

"Okay, only if you promise to wake me. Jasper left some pain medication for her if needed. He said you would know how to give it."

"Yes I do. I will give it to her in a little while. I do not wish her to wake up in horrible pain. I would like her to rest for a day to help her heal. Now you rest my dear."

Esme laid down on the opposite bed from Isabella and fell asleep quickly. Carlisle sat with candlelight in a chair and read a book. After some time Isabella started to stir and moaned in pain. Her eyes remained shut but she was in a lot of discomfort. Carlisle grabbed with vial and rubbed the syrup on her gum line of her bottom lip. If this couldn't help her pain, nothing else would. This was the strongest medication anyone has. It is very potent and costs more than a week's worth of food but its pocket change to the royal family. Jasper would often supply it to patients that were in need and unable to pay. He was a very giving man and didn't blink an eye when someone was in need.

When Carlisle was sure Isabella would sleep for a few hours, he drifted off in his chair. The sun was shining through the window directly in his eyes but this is not what woke him.

"Is she going to be okay, Mother?"

"Of course she is sweetie, no need to worry. You need to be prepared for your tournament. I will tell your Father you love him. I don't want to wake him; he was up for a long time looking after Isabella."

"Isabella..."Edward repeated the name.

"Now go, we love you. Hurry home! Try to stay away from the ladies!

"Mother!"

"I am just saying, they are not ones that you want to keep around!"

"Good day, mother! I love you." He kissed her cheek and quietly left the room.

Carlisle could hear Isabella's breathing increase. He stood up and rushed to her side, Esme noticed too and was there in a quick moment.

"I…I need..to get home. Where am I? Oh no…"She was rambling and she tried to free herself from the mound of blankets that were on top of her.

"Isabella? I am Emse. Can you understand me? You need to stay in bed." She said slowing placing a hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently back down to the bed.

"No, I need get home."

"No Isabella, you need to stay in bed." Carlisle said firmly.

The sound of his voice made Isabella jump. "Oh! My king," she said as she nodded in respect to him, "Oh! And Queen Esme! I am so terribly sorry. I need to get home, I'm sorry for causing a burden upon you and your home."

Esme spoke,"Dear, you are not a burden. Please just lay down, we wish to not cause you any further harm. You may speak freely. For the time being you are ill and when we are in private, you do not need to address us so, at the moment."

"But…why am I here? How?"

"We had stopped by your Father's house and found you injured. He was unable to tend to you properly as I myself am a doctor and as well as Sir Jasper. You have a cut on your leg that has been sewn up and you are horribly bruised. You will be fine, but if you are in terrible pain we shall give you something to ease it."

"No. I am fine thank you. I have no way of repaying you, I am sorry my King."

"There is no compensation for this Isabella. Will you try to drink some tea for us?"

She felt uneasy. Her king and queen taking care of her like this. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened but for now, in this moment, she felt safe.

"Of course, my King."

"I will fetch some tea and ask Mary to make some stew. You need to eat and regain your strength." Esme stood and left the room.

"How are you feeling, truly? Isabella. You need to be honest with us. We are here to help."

"Yes, we are!" Alice came in the room glowing, she was so happy to see Isabella awake. "I am Alice."

"Nice to meet you my lady," Bella said weakly.

"Oh, now none of that. Just call me Alice. Here is some tea, Mother sent me with it. She is going to help Mary with the stew." Alice handed it towards Bella. She tried to reach for it but her arms would not obey.

"It's okay, I will help." She lifted the cup to her lips and she sipped it carefully. Bella winced and small dribble of tea came from her mouth.

"Oh, its okay. Your lip isn't working properly."Alice grabbed a cloth and dabbed Bella's face.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Again, none of that."

"I knew I would find you in here." Jasper said as he walked through the door.

"Of course. I couldn't bare not knowing if she was okay."

Isabella stiffened, she was starting to feel uneasy being in a bedroom with two men so close. Jasper noticed right away.

"My king, may I speak with you in the den?"

"Of course. Isabella, I will be back to check on you. If you need anything, have someone come for me. "

"Yes, my king."

"How is she doing?" Jasper asked when he knew that they were earshot away from Isabella and Alice.

"I am not sure. I believe she is in a lot of pain but will not tell me that. I don't know if she recalls what has happened. If she does not recall the rape, I am unsure if we should tell her but if she should become with child, it will be completely different story. I am unsure what to do."

"I feel we should not tell her if she does not remember. If she comes to it from her own terms, then we can explain. From the bruising I believe he has laid a hand on her before, that this is not the first time he has hit her. When are you going to tell her she has been chosen to wed Edward?"

"Maybe when she is feeling a little better. She asked how I had found her. I told her we were stopping by her house. She did not ask why but I will tell her that we were coming by to announce our decision. I hope dearly that she will obliged."

"Carlisle!" A panicked scream came from down the hall. "Come quick!" It was Esme, he knew the sound of her voice.

Both ran down the hall to find Isabella curled on the floor, sobbing.

"What happened?" Jasper asked first.

"I don't know, she was starting to get out of bed and I tried to stop her but when I reached for her, she back away getting caught up in the blankets and…I'm sorry I couldn't stop her." Alice sobbed.

Esme was comforting Alice, "Honey it's okay. It's not your fault."

Carlisle took a few careful steps towards the fragile girl on the floor, "Isabella? Can you look at me?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist. Her pulse was dangerously fast and her breathing was excelerating.

She didn't respond but only kept sobbing on the floor. Carefully Carlisle placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She jumped and attacked. She had a crazed look in her eyes and she starting to scratch at Carlisle. "Please don't hurt me! Please! Stop!" Carlisle grabbed her wrists and forced them to her sides, he looked back at Jasper who had grabbed the pain medicine. Carlisle grabbed her wrists in one hand and picked her up with another, she was a mere 100lbs. He put her in the bed but she continued to thrash. He noticed the blood seeping through her nightgown but right now he needed to get her calm.

"Isabella, we are not here to hurt you. I am going to put some medicine in your mouth."Jasper spoke gently. He went to cradle her head but she was thrashing it back and forth. He forcefully but gently tried to get her head still, he needed to give her the medicine.

"Darling, Isabella! It's me Esme, shhh…Honey it's okay." She heard Esme's voice and seemed to calm slightly. She was still fighting against Carlisle but was no longer thrashing her head. She looked straight into Esme's eyes, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Please just let me die!" She started to sob once more.

"Bella, I need you to open your mouth." She clamped her mouth shut, unwilling to obey. Jasper gently pulled down on her bottom lip, Isabella winced in pain. "I am terribly sorry dear, this will help. I promise." He poured the syrup onto her gums. And he let go of her, she still sobbed. Carefully Carlisle let go of her wrists and she wrapped them around herself.

"My king, your face." Carlisle instinctively reached for his face and felt a small laceration on his right cheekbone.

"Oh, let me get you a towel, I will be right back!" Screeched Alice, whos eyes were puffy and red from crying due the scene that just took place.

"I will be fine. Isabella's leg, its bleeding."

Isabella's sobbing was quieting and her eyes were closed. Jasper felt her wrist, her heart rate was slowing.

"Isabella, I need to look at your leg. Okay?"

She just nodded.

Jasper lifted her nightgown to reveal the wound. Alice entered with a few clean cloths and a basin of water, along with a jar of liquor. "Mary said you may need this." Alice said she handed him the bottle. He readied his thread and needle as Carlisle held pressure to the wound, Isabella flinched at his touch but she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jasper poured some liquor on the wound to keep it clean. A small moan escaped her lips but she did not wake.

"Alice, dear. Will you please go and eat some lunch? I don't want you fainting on us and you should have eaten by now."

"Yes."

"I will meet you in the dining room shortly." She left the room quietly and he began stitching her leg.

Carlisle had stressed written all over his face, 'This situation is not going so well, I wish I would have thought this through.'


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day and the next Isabella was in and out of it. Between the calming tea and the pain medication Bella was never fully aware. When she did come around enough, Alice and Esme would feed her some bread and soup. Two days before Edward was to be coming home Bella fully awoke.

She mildly remembered the prior events that ended her here. Carlisle was sitting with her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Isabella, dear? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I am fine, my King, thank you." She replied, which was not a complete lie. She was not in much physical pain. Her mental state was a different situation. She tried to keep the bleak and blurred memories from days prior in the back of her mind.

Carlisle was careful with the words he spoke. He wanted to find out what she remembered and what had happened.

"Isabella, can you tell me what happened?" He asked carefully.

"I don't remember very much, my King."

"I heard your screams while my wife and I were traveling through town on our way back to our home. Your father said that you fell. I did not trust this and demanded to know if you were well. I found you in a room bloodied and bruised." Isabella grimaced which did not go unnoticed by the King. "Can you tell me how that happened?"

Isabella looked away in shame. She knew who had done it but wasn't completely sure exactly what had happened. "I fell."

"Please, Isabella, do not lie to me. I know you didn't fall. I need to know who hurt you and what he or she did."

She knew she could not lie to the King, she could be condemned to death for that. "My father, sir."

"Was this the first time?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence before she whispered, "No, my King."

"How long has it been going on, my dear?"

"For many seasons, my King."

"Well you are safe now and you are not to go back there."

"But, sir, my King. Where am I to go? I have no one else! I am not wed and my father won't allow it." She exclaimed as tears started to fall from her eyes, fearing that she was going to be without a home or food.

Carlisle hesitated before proceeding, "Well my dear Isabella, as I had explained to your father when I took you from your home, I have chosen you to be wed to Edward." He stopped to evaluate her reaction.

All of the color drained from her face and she started to feel very dizzy. She closed her eyes, hoping it would pass. She was at a loss of words, her breathing accelerating.

"Isabella? Are you okay?"

Her eyes remained closed as she tried to control her breathing. "Why? He will not want me. I am no good. I cannot be a wife. I do not know how. I know I cannot refuse but you can change your mind if you'd like. I would understand. I am not of this status, my King." She said slowly and carefully.

"No, Isabella. I do not change my mind. You will learn to be a great wife. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't believe you would be. Edward will love you. He hasn't been informed yet but when he returns in two moons he will be informed."

"He…he does not know of this information, my King?" Bella asked, her eyes still closed, willing the dizziness to subside.

"No but he will be informed upon his return. Isabella, I know this is a lot to take in. I wish the circumstances for you were better. But this wedding needs to be before the first snow fall."

Bella's eyes popped open and she sat straight up in bed, "That is less than three weeks! I can't do this!" She screamed. Her hand regretfully covered her mouth, "I am so sorry, my King. Please forgive me! I am so very sorry."

"Isabella, I assure you it is okay. Like I have said before, I know this is a lot to take in. You have been through a lot, and I apologize for the quick progression the next few weeks will be for you emotionally. Physically you will not have to do much, I want you to rest and regain your strength. Your body has been through a lot and I wish you to not fall ill." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in. Isabella, Jasper here is going to take a look at your stitches and ask you a few more questions. Please do not be afraid. He is a doctor, as well as I am. But he is currently practicing and sewed the laceration on your thigh."

She nodded to her King and fell back against the soft pillow, too exhausted to argue.

"My King, Isabella." Jasper addressed each of them as he entered the room.

"I will leave you two be," Carlisle said as he left the room quietly.

"Isabella, my name is Jasper. I am wed to Lady Alice. I have helped to take care of you medically, as well as King Carlisle."

Isabella just nodded.

"I will tell you everything I am going to do before I do it, and please have trust in me as I will not hurt you. I promise."

She just stared back at him, knowing very well she had no choice.

"First I want to make sure your lip is healing well." He reached for her face slowly but Isabella still flinched away and then gave him an apologetic look. "It's okay, dear. I promise I will not cause you harm. I am here to help you." He slowly lifted her upper lip and inspected it. "The swelling has gone down significantly. It will still be a bit sore for the next few days. Now I am going to take a look at your stitches and wrap a new bandage around your leg." He carefully lifted the quilt, only far enough to expose her leg. "I going to move your night gown next, just relax. I promise nothing bad is going to occur." As he did this, he noticed her muscles went rigid and she had an empty look in her eyes. "Next I am going to take off the bandage." He did this quickly but gently. "It is healing very well. I am going to apply an ointment and apply another bandage." A few moments later he was finished and he covered her leg with the quilt. "All done."

She relaxed but still had an empty stare. "Isabella, I am not going be upset or judge you but I need to ask you a few questions. This will not change anyone's opinion of you or the King's choice to have you wed the Prince." She didn't respond.

"Isabella, I need to know if your father has touched you? Or anyone else against your willingness?"

She just kept staring into the distance but she slowly nodded.

"More than this occasion?"

Again, she slowly nodded, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"Isabella, it will be okay. You never have to go back to that man, to that place. You are safe here. You have been given a fresh start. But I need to know, has your father taken you?"

She contemplated this. She was not sure how to answer this question. She did not want to lie to this man of royalty but she was to be wed to Edward. She did not know how to be a wife but even if she was unhappy here, it was better than being hurt repetitively by her father. Would Carlisle change his mind if she was found to be unpure?

She turned her head and looked straight into Jasper's eyes, "No, he never did that."

Jasper sighed, he knew he had taken her but she did not remember it. At least that is what he believed.

"Alright, Queen Esme and Lady Alice will be in here shortly. They are going to be bathing you and dressing you for the day. You need to be out of bed and take a walk. If you are in pain, please have someone inform me if I am not here."

After he left, she waited quietly in bed for her future family to arrive.

Within in moments of Jasper's departure there was a knock at the door and Queen Esme and Lady Alice walked in.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Esme asked softly.

"Fairly well, my Queen, thank you."

"I am Alice, I am so thrilled to officially meet you!" Alice spoke, an enormous smile across her face.

"It is very nice to meet you too, my Lady."

"Oh none of that. Just call me Alice. In a few short weeks you will be a Lady too!" She was literally bouncing on her tiptoes.

"Alright dear, Alice please do not overwhelm her. There has been a lot placed on Isabella's shoulders today."

"It is fine, my Queen."

"No it is not, I am sorry," a frown replacing Alice's smile.

"Well let's get you bathed and dressed for the day." Esme said softly.

"I do not mean to sound unappreciative of everything you and your family have already done for me but do you not have servants to do this? I do not wish to be a burden; I actually can most likely do this myself."

"Nonsense. We want to do this, that is what family does."

She nodded at both of them. They carefully helped Isabella sit up and bathed her and put her into a dress. It was simple, cotton and the color of the sky.

"Oh! You do not need to put me in such a dress. I can wear what I came in, please My Queen. I do not want to take your beautiful clothes from you."

"Isabella, my dear. As you are going to be a part of this family you are going to have to learn to accept gifts. Your housing, food, clothes, luxuries…everything will be given to you without expecting anything in return from you. You do not need to worry. You are going to be taken care of in every way imaginable. Do you understand my dear?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Do you mind if I braid your hair, Isabella? " Alice asked.

"Of course not, my Lady." She did not mention that she had dreamed of someone braiding her hair again someday. Her mother had done it until the tragic accident. She closed her eyes remembering, as Alice did her hair. A smile spread across her face, she was in her happy spot.

"Beautiful." Alice said as she stopped and admired her work.

"Alright dear we are going to help you stand and we are going to walk to the breakfast hall. Do you think you are up to that?"

She nodded. She felt so much better to be washed, dressed in clean clothes and now getting out of the bed that had been her home for too many days. All three slowly made their way down to the breakfast hall where Isabella was shocked to see the display in front of her. There was more food waiting on the table than her family would have had for the winter.

"Is this all for me? It is too much, my queen."

Esme laughed, "I know it is extravagant. We were just unsure what you would fancy. So we had the cook make a little bit of everything. You need to eat to regain your strength. You can have as much as you want, we can make more if you would like. You must be starving, you have been out of it for a few days. We tried to get you to eat as much as we could."

"No, it is plenty. Thank you so much for your kindness, my Queen."

Isabella had not realized how much she was craving food until the saw the display in front of her. She sat down and slowly started to eat. The bread was still warm, the pastries were fresh, the fruit recently picked, this was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

The next two days were all about Isabella gaining her strength. Both Alice and Esme would take turns walking with her. Jasper was delighted at Isabella's improvement and urged her to do as she wished if she was feeling up to it.

Alice had introduced the library to Isabella and she was informed that this was at her disposable. She was free to read any book at any time, she was also able to take them back to her quarters if she liked.

The night of Edwards return, Isabella was in the library reading a book. She was anxious for his return. She wanted to officially meet the man she was to wed. She did not really know anything of Lord Edward. He did not attend the events in town and her family was never high enough status to attend the royal events held at the castle.

When she caught herself nodding off in front of the fire with her book she started to head to her quarters. She was startled by screaming coming from the den, the door was open and she was afraid to pass. She did not want to be caught ease dropping.

"You cannot be serious Father!" Edward screamed. "You find some poor girl in bad shape, and you feel that she is to be my wife? I cannot be wed! I do not want a wife! I do not need a wife! Especially some commoner!"

"Jessica was a commoner."

Edward flinched. "That is a completely different situation and you know it. I am not ready for a wife." He pulled at his hair, stressed.

"Edward, please listen. It has been five years, I know this has been a hard few years but you are past the age of having a wife. I have waited for you to choose but instead you spill your seed to any lady that is willing! Word gets around Edward. This is not how your mother and I have raised you. What would happen if one those women became with child? This isn't only about you, this is about the entire kingdom. Do you believe Jessica would want to you be living this life? Do you believe she would want to you be unhappy, to throw away your title, your life? Jessica is gone. There is nothing we can do now."

Edwards face grew angry, "Don't say that! I loved Jessica! I cannot love another! I will marry for my Kingdom but I cannot love commoner trash who is stupid enough to get herself into trouble and beaten and used! She is not and never will be Jessica, she will just be another lay for me!"

Outside the hall, Bella was frozen as she dropped the book she was holding to the floor. Both Edward and Carlisle quickly turned their heads. Carlisle quickly headed towards the door to find Bella crouched against the wall, eyes wide, shaking, the book lying beside her.

"Isabella, dear? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, worried.

Isabella had an empty, glazed look in her eyes. She did not answer.

"My dear Isabella, stay with me. We are going to stand, okay?" Carlisle gently took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "That's it dear, can you please look at me?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Her eyes began to focus and landed on Edward standing nervously at the doorway. She stared straight into his eyes before hers rolled back and she passed out into Carlisle's arms.

Edward stared at the beautiful girl now unconscious in his Father's arms. "I am so sorry, I was only angry! I didn't mean that." He wished she could hear this, he was embarrassed and ashamed. This is the first time he met his future wife and he made her pass out from fear. He was still very angry with the situation but he would not voice that right now, he was more worried about the girl.

"I know Edward. But I didn't make this decision just to hurt you. Both of you need someone to love and to be loved. She is fragile, just as you are. It will take time. But listen to this young man, you will not hurt her. She has been through a lot and deserves a life of love. There will be consequences if you cannot make this work." Carlisle lectured before turning quickly and heading to Isabella's quarters, leaving Edward in shock back in the den.


End file.
